bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Crushing Thunder Balgran
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40585 |no = 961 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 167 |animation_idle = 69 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.005 |movespeed_skill = 0.005 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 70, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94 |normal_distribute = 15, 15, 14, 14, 14, 14, 14 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 70, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106 |bb_distribute = 14, 12, 12, 10, 10, 10, 8, 8, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 70, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122, 126 |sbb_distribute = 10, 8, 8, 10, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 8, 8, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |description = A brave warrior who once fought against the gods alongside the Oracle Knight. When he finally met his sister after being separated for so long, he found her with the Oracle Knight and his friends, fighting against a group of knights who had pledged their allegiance to a god named Meirith. Watching the tragic Guardians of Meirith suffer as they continued fighting in such a terrible physical state, Balgran reassured them that his heart was in the fight. After asking the Guardians if they lacked resolve, it is said he kicked his enemies around while someone else appeared to finish off the Guardians. |summon = I've never paid respects to the gods. They took my family away. This is why I was able to fight. |fusion = Hmm? Oh, my apologies. I was thinking of my little sister... How does your family fare? |evolution = Harsh training is nothing compared to being separated from your precious family. | hp_base = 4179 |atk_base = 1559 |def_base = 1634 |rec_base = 1316 | hp_lord = 6043 |atk_lord = 2107 |def_lord = 2201 |rec_lord = 1792 | hp_anima = 6785 |rec_anima = 1594 |atk_breaker = 2305 |def_breaker = 2003 |atk_guardian = 1909 |def_guardian = 2399 |rec_guardian = 1693 |def_oracle = 2102 | hp_oracle = 5745 |rec_oracle = 2089 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 14 |ls = Ruling God's Protection |lsdescription = 30% boost to Def of all allies & boosts BB gauge when guarding |lsnote = Fills 3 BC |lstype = Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Hard Hitting Thunder |bbdescription = 10 combo Thunder attack on all enemies & probable infliction of random status ailment |bbnote = 40% chance |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Bulked Rage |sbbdescription = 15 combo Thunder attack on all enemies, adds all status ailments to attack and boosts allies' Def relative to their Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 15% chance to inflict Weak, Sickness, Injury, 10% chance to inflict Poison, Paralysis & Curse & 25% Atk to Def |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 40584 |evointo = 40586 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 40133 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Oracle Knights |addcatname = Balgran2 }}